Broken Wings
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto knew that Haruno Sakura, one of the most feared Rogues in the whole Five Nations, was plotting something, when she gave herself up after almost killing Uchiha Sasuke for the umpteenth time. But he never expected a war. Oh well, Kakashi was right. Expect the Unexpected. Rated for language. Main pairing DeiSaku. Read and Review. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Broken Wings

**A****/N: so guys, i think i might upload this now... since i am a very impatient person. Anyways enjoy and this was a very evil plot bunny.**

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... sadly. but i guess i own this really cool bag from Chloe... and the plot with my OC.

_Location: Konohagakure, nowadays_

"Dickless-sama, we caught Sakura Haruno," an ANBU said to the mysterious man who was sitting on a chair, his back facing him. The man had a red hat on his head so it was impossible to say who it was.

At the mention of the pinkette's name, the man got up from his chair and looked with his piercing blue gaze at the ANBU.

The Hokage had spiky blonde hair and whiskers on his cheek, this man was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of the Fire nation. His eyes lit up with hope to see his friend again.

"Lead me to her," he said a bit happily, something he didn't do since his daughter was born.

"Hai," the ANBU nodded.

They used a quick teleportation jutsu and the shinobi were in the dungeon.

They walked and walked and walked. Sakura's head is really expensive, considering the fact that she almost killed the infamous Sasuke Uchiha more than once.

"You know, Naruto," Sai spoke. From the mention of his name, the blonde knew he was quite serious.

"She may never be the girl we knew once," he opened a metal door.

There sat a woman in a now dirty and ripped yellow yukata. Her pink hair was long and in a low pony tail.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde whispered.

When the pinkette heard her name she looked up to meet her once friend's eyes, Naruto's eyes widened.

Those beautiful and gorgeous jade-green eyes were so dull, so emotionless and so empty.

She gave him a smirk, but her eyes never changed.

"Seems like somebody achieved his dream," her voice was just like how he remembered, but so cold and distant, unlike her old-self.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" said girl remained quiet and calm, but her orbs showed hate.

"Another attempt to kill the Uchiha heir," Sai spoke for her.

"Not to kill, to torture," she shrugged.

"Sai, you've changed," she said as an afterthought.

The group remained silent until Naruto told another ANBU to collect people like Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and his wife Uzumaki Ino.

A few minutes after said people gasped in shock, all except the stoic Uchiha.

"Yo Pig, Kakashi," she greeted them as if she was still a citizen of Konoha, the same person they once knew.

"How?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Another failed attempt to kill me," Sasuke said.

The pinkette raised her eyebrow as if asking him: 'are you nuts?'

"_Actually_, I just torture him," her voice had a tint of hate and annoyance.

"Ino," the Rokudaime said.

"You know what to do," giving a nod to her husband; the woman started doing her job. She wasn't Konoha's best interrogator for nothing.

"Mind transfer Jutsu!" she yelled after doing several of hand signs.

As her body was caught by Naruto, she was in a black world; no it was a black room. A few seconds later her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a window, she could see the outer world by it. The room had a bed, a library, a desk with a chair and a box.

"How interesting," Ino muttered to herself.

When she opened the box so many memories flew past her, most of them contained blood and explosions.

_**You've seen enough Pig**_

She heard a voice say and a minute later, Ino was in her husband's hands.

"Pig, you know it doesn't work on me since Chuunin Exam," the pinkette smirked, her eyes holding irony.

"Okay, Forehead, then let's get to the harder way," Ino said sadly.

When the nuke-nin shrugged she went to her.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?"

"Not Konoha, him," Sakura tilted her head towards Sasuke.

"Why?"

The girl shrugged but remained silent.

"Answer me!" Ino slapped her friend. It tore her apart when she did that, but as her dear Ibiki-sensei said, she isn't the same again.

The blonde's nail scratched her cheek, making blood drip from it. But as soon as the first drop was on the floor it was healed.

"Sakura," the Copy Nin said.

"How did you become a nuke-nin?" his eyes showed fear, concern and worry.

"Why did you betray us?" he asked, now his voice holding sorrow and pain.

"I never betrayed you," they heard her whisper.

"How about I tell you a story of a _useless_ girl and her _worthless_ life?" she was looking at Sasuke now.

They nodded and so the story was told.

_Location: Somewhere in Fire country, from Sakura Haruno's memory_

**Run, **she thought.** Run as fast as you can. Never look back. We weren't the ones who betrayed them, they did right?**

**Yeah, and we thought they were our friends.**

The pink haired kunoichi ran from her enemies that she once would've risked her life for.

She wanted to cry her eyes out, but she won't.

"I'm not the same old weak 13 year old girl," she said to herself. And again she told herself to run like hell.

"Where is that bitch!" she heard. It felt as if thousands of needles were placed in her heart. It hurt.

**Don't worry, we should survive this.**

**Honey, we **_**must**_** survive this.**

God showed his love to the girl as a small cave came into view. She saw it and as fast as she could went into it.

The girl was ready to sleep a whole week, but she knew better, she had work to do.

Sakura put her strongest genjutsu that even her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, would get confused. Then she pulled out a kunai and her hitae-ate.

A few sparks flew as a deep cut was made on her headband.

"Gomen na Tsunade-sama, gomen na Naruto, gomen na Konoha," she whispered as tears escaped her. What would her shishou think about her? What would her best friend think about her? Would they accept her? Would they think about her as a friend or an enemy? Or worse… what would happen if they need to fight?

She was lulled to sleep by the sound of rain.

_XOXOXO_

_The pinkette was walking in a valley full of sunflowers. She was alone there, no one to comfort her, but then out of nowhere Ino came with Naruto and Sasuke. She was so happy with them, soon they saw Kakashi._

"_You have Kakashi now, so I'll go. Bye-bye Sakura!" with that Ino became a blur until she was gone. _

_Sakura stood there crying for a few moments but soon she was again having fun with her team. _

"_You're useless," Sasuke was gone now. But she wasn't sorry for him. She stopped caring for him as a lover, but still her heart was crying because she lost a friend. _

_Instead of him Sai came. But as soon as he came, the artist took all of her friends with him and…_

_She was alone. She cried, she called out for her friends, she even tried to look for them, but everywhere she was there were endless flowers. _

_Sakura stood on her knees crying and calling out for Naruto and Kakashi._

_Suddenly a bird came flying and told her about Tsunade._

_The girl happy to at least find her shishou ran into her arms. They were like that for a few minutes before, the flowers went pitch black, and the blond went into a blur but didn't fade away._

"_They won't come and save you now, Pinky," she heard a man speak. It was Danzo._

_After his speech the remaining blonde disappeared._

"_Run," she heard her Shishou's voice. So Sakura did as she was told._

_The pinkette ran and ran as fast as she could, the ground got softer, and the color changing every step she took until it became blood. Hands tried to grab her but somehow she managed to get a kunai and slice them, to run and run… and run._

_A cherry blossom tree came into view, a blond sitting under its shade._

_Ino, the girl thought._

"_I ain't a girl, un," she was under the shade, too now. Now that Sakura got a better look of it, it was a man with a high ponytail, a certain part of his hair covering his left part of face. Icy-blue eyes he had that saw her soul._

"_What a lonely girl, un. Come on, hop on," he said._

_Suddenly she saw a clay bird and she hopped on._

_The sky was black and there was a certain red cloud on it, only having a white counter._

_They went through the cloud and – _

She woke up.

It was noon. She never slept this long.

Sakura shook her head to clear away her dizziness and went to find food.

Soon she came back to the cave with a rabbit and some twigs for fire. The girl was skinning her food, without even looking at it; she _is_ a shinobi after all.

Sakura wondered about her dream. And she knew what half of it meant.

She was alone for the half of her childhood. Her parents weren't really those loving ones. Yes, they _have _acted like that, but sometimes… Sakura just knew that it is an act. Right when she was thinking about how useless she was, Ino came. The blonde helped her to become a new person… to live a new life. When she entered the academy she became friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Entering the Team 7 she lost her best female friend, Ino and in return she got Kakashi. Sasuke left as Sai came and then, not soon after this nightmare started. But that blonde man, the Akatsuki symbol and the cherry tree, she did not know what that meant.

"He seemed so familiar," she muttered to herself.

Shaking her head once again, she promised herself to forget her past and start a new life as a rogue ninja.

"Gomen, Naruto and Tsunade-sama," Sakura said one last time before getting up and going to hell-knows-where to do hell-knows-what.

_Location Konohagakure, nowadays_

"The next few months weren't so interesting, just struggling to live and being on the run, but when winter came everything got interesting," she smirked.

_Location somewhere in Sound, taken from Sakura Haruno's memories_

"_Damn_, it's freezing!" the pinkette whisper-yelled to herself.

It was cold as hell in Sound country. Winter here, wasn't so nice like in Konoha.

A man became visible in the storm.

He neared her, and neared until… he went right through her.

"What the-"Sakura was cut when a katana was on her hands.

"That will save you, un" the mysterious man said in a low voice before disappearing into nowhere.

He sounded just like the man who haunted her dreams every night.

"Who are you?" she whispered into the wind and looked down at the blade in her freezing hands.

A word was sealed on it.

"_Mankai-de (in full blossom)," _she read and as soon as the word escaped her lips, her world went black.

_Location Konohagakure, nowadays_

"And then what happened?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I want to sleep. So get out," her voice was saying: 'one more word and you'll regret it'. The Rokudaime knew that even without chakra she could beat the hell out of them. After all she was trained by the Godaime herself and then became a famous nuke-nin that the whole 5 nations fear of.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

The room was dark, the only source of light being the only lamp in the room that made a strange buzzing sound. Being a rogue meant that comfy little beds were only things to dream of. The rogues slept in every position. While sitting or standing it didn't matter, they could sleep like that.

Light tapping were heard from outside the room. The girl tried to figure out how many guests she had.

_It definitely isn't alone, two, no more. Oh five? Maybe_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Yep. It was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

The door opened with a strange creaking noise, and the pinkette knew that if it wasn't so old it would go 'bang' and the wall would be destroyed…

"Deidara," she whispered barely audible for her once friends to hear. But they heard that alright.

A tray was on her lap, she glared at the ANBU.

"What? Enjoy your food, b-"the man cut himself off when the Hokage gave him a glare.

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands tied?"

"Oh," the masked man said and got closer to untie her.

"No need, I already did that," Sakura pulled her hands and said the 'Itadakimasu'… but stopped herself shortly.

She got a senbon from her hair and looked at the faces that her comrades gave her.

Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke were staring at her wide eyed and alarmed. The girl chuckled and snapped a little piece from it and put it in her food.

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked.

"I'm checking if there is a poison and disinfecting it. After all it is a prisoner's food, it can have germs."

Naruto was hurt by what she said. He would never poison her. It would be low for him.

"But we wouldn't hurt you Forehead," Ino said.

At that the pinkette was struggling to keep her temper in check.

"You guys always said that to me… but in the end you gave me the deepest wound I've ever had," the girl looked at her yukata.

Naruto frowned. The color reminded him of somebody.

The group waited for Sakura to eat her food. She ate just like back in Konoha, as if the pinkette already ate something before.

"I've heard that you all have children now. Please do tell me about them," Sakura said after her meal.

"Well," Sai started.

"Naruto and Ino are married now and have a girl, named Himawari (sunflower). Kakashi is with nobody like me and Sasuke was married to Hanabi and has a boy named Ryu (dragon) and a girl Sukina (favorite) they are twins."

"You never cared for Hanabi, that's why Hinata killed her before killing herself," Sakura said.

"Hn," was the only she got from him.

"You know, Itachi-san is much better than you," Sakura again struggled to control her temper.

She got a glare from the Uchiha heir and gladly returned it, making him sulk because her glare was scarier than his.

"I would love to meet them," Sakura said to Naruto.

"Maybe another time, you still owe us a story to tell," after sighing, the pinkette lied on the floor and started to speak again.

_Location: unknown, taken from Haruno Sakura's memory_

Have you ever wondered what would happen after death? Well, Sakura Haruno never did, because she knew that she was going to hell.

The girl opened her eyes to see a world full of misery but was surprised to see herself in a white and gray room.

"Heaven?" she asked herself.

"Guess again," said a girl with dirty blonde hair tied in two ponytails and dressed in a bright pink dress that was around her mid-thigh and neon leggings. She had pink eyes, Sakura sweat dropped.

And then reality hit her, she was in an unknown room with a crazy girl. She immediately went into her battle stance.

"Chill out Pinky. Nii-san said not to hurt you," with that she went to find her so-called 'nii-san'.

When the pinkette was sure that she was going to cry from boredom the girl came, pouting.

"Nii-san left. He left a note that his Leader was calling him. Meanies," she said like a child.

"What is your name, girl?" Sakura asked a bit warily.

"Niji, Nii-san already told me about you!" the girl was really hyper… like the blonde the pinkette knew.

"Is he what, a stalker?" Sakura asked in rage.

Niji got a bit angry with that and told her not to speak badly of her brother in front of her.

"Okay, okay. So, why didn't your **Nii-san** just leave me there to let me freeze to death?"

"Nii-san isn't that cold-hearted, though people do see him like that," the blonde was cut when a slight puffing sound was made. The hyper rogue got a dazzling white kunai and threw it which turned into rain of kunais.

The intruder dodged all of the weapons and said,

"Yo, Niji, un. Stop attacking me, un. I came to see the pinky," said a man. He had the same hair color as the hyper rogue and icy blue eyes.

"It's **you**," Sakura whispered as she recognized the man that haunted her dreams every night.

_Location: Konoha, dungeon, nowadays_

"Why did you stop?" Ino asked a bit annoyed.

"Nature is calling me," she said as Ino's face went red.

"Ah, yeah. Follow me," the ANBU guard said to her.

In a swift motion, the pinkette was right in front of the guard.

_**She hasn't moved for a whole day and half and she's this **__**fast**__**?**_ Naruto thought, along with the others.

"Hmm," Sakura hummed.

"I got a bit slow," she murmured making the citizen of Konoha sweat drop… except the Uchiha.

"Agreed," he said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rain, the raven haired man hated rain. The pink-haired girl always came to him those days… just like now.**_

"_**Sas-gay, ready?" he hated the nick name she had given him. He wasn't fucking gay. **_

"_**Hn," he responded, as he took out his katana. He expected her to get her Shibo-Nozomi (Death Wish) and Shibo-Ohi (Death Queen), her favorite fans. Shibo-Nozomi was a fan made from various senbons and Shibo-Ohi was made from kunais. They both had chains connected to it that led to their master, Haruno Sakura. This time the girl was elegant just like her weapons, just like always. Wearing a gray kimono and her hair in a high ponytail, the pinkette was beautiful… not like he will ever admit it.**_

_**In her delicate hands she was holding a katana, similar to his, only it had words sealed on it.**_

_**The girl whispered something that his ears were unable to catch. And then the aura was different, hell, her chakra was different.**_

"_**What is that?" he said to himself.**_

"_**Say 'hi' to Mankai-de, Sas-gay!" she said cheerfully, a smirk that he was so familiar with, dancing on her graceful lips. But he just couldn't put his finger on how she was so familiar with the expression.**_

'_**Mankai-de' he thought. It means 'in full blossom'. How ironic. The girl's name meant cherry blossom and her sword's name means in full blossom.**_

_**He chuckled.**_

"_**What's so funny?" she asked innocently.**_

"_**Sakura in full blossom, how funny," he spit at her. A second later, he felt pain in his ribs. The girl used her sword's back on him, how dare she.**_

"_**Why y-"**_

"_**I ain't underestimating you, teme. Just making you suffer," he knew that she was smiling from the tone she used. And then the real battle began.**_

_**Right when he was going to attack her, the girl sent a fan flying in his direction, a similar one to Shibo-Ohi.**_

_**But then…**_

_**BANG!**_

_**He was thrown to a bolder, pretty hard. When he opened his eyes, Sakura was in front of him. He got up as fast as he could and right when he was going to reach for his katana, he got kicked in the ribs and heard something crack.**_

'_**Shit' the Uchiha heir thought.**_

_**The Haruno was nowhere to be seen, but when he looked down, he saw a kunai with an explosive tag on it.**_

"_**Uh oh," he muttered before getting blown to hell-knows-where, in mid-way he was caught by a certain nuke-nin and thrown to the ground.**_

_**She wasn't so rough in their last battle considering that he was able to stab her once.**_

_**And then, the unexpected happened. Shibo-Nozomi and Shibo-Ohi were lunged at him with lightning speed and then…**_

"_**Oh shit," was all he could mutter. Her so called Mankai-de became sakura petals and cut him.**_

"_**Flower's don't cut," he managed to say between his bloody coughs.**_

"_**But they do sting," she replied calmly.**_

_**Sakura said something that he couldn't understand, and then, the last petal cut him as lightning ran through his body and all went black.**_

"_**We'll meet again," was all he heard before a few footsteps and some incoherent words that his mind couldn't register.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

He barely made it alive from the last battle between him and the pinkette. Yes, she was strong, not that useless annoying fan-girl, though deep down in his so-called heart, he missed that girl very much.

_**I was careless, counting on that when I kill my brother she will still love me the way she did. Who would've known that she will be a rogue by that time?**_

"Okay Sakura-chan, we are waiting?" Naruto interrogated.

"Patience, Naruto patience, you seem a lot like Sasori-san like that," she said and continued her story, leaving them in wonder why she would call an enemy with that suffix.

_Location: unknown, taken from Haruno Sakura's memory_

"Sasori-Danna will kill me, un," he said in a low voice, so velvet-like.

And then, reality hit her hard. He was the infamous and famous Akatsuki no Deidara.

"Why?" was all she could say.

He pointed at the blonde girl, "my imouto needs someone to help her with her skills," his so-called 'imouto' gave her a piece sign and grinned.

"Her name is Niji, be careful with her, un. If I'll be able, I'll come and visit you guys, 'kay?" he asked indifferently before turning to the girl and patting her hair. Deidara gave her a grin and waved her a good-bye and went to hell-knows-where.

"So, you know my name, what is your name?" Niji asked.

"My name is Sakura," she replied. Her voice was raspy because of the lack of use.

"Okay, Sakura-chan! Nii-chan told me that you were a really famous medic-nin back in your home country, so can you help me to become one?" she asked.

_What a hyper kid,_ the pinkette thought.

_Location: Konoha, dungeon, nowadays_

"After that I trained Niji for a few years, but again, she was half-killed by Konoha nin. Ten-ten, I believe. Ah, yes, her and Hinata with Sas-gay. They injured the girl harshly. Poor girl," Sakura sighed.

"Deidara and I got angry so he blew up Tent-ten and I casted a genjutsu on Hinata. That would explain why she killed her sister and committed suicide," she told them.

"_**WHAT?"**_Ino yelled at her. "You killed Hinata just because she was in the team that half-killed Niji?"

"No, she was being a bitch to me after all," she shrugged.

The room had a tense silence. Then suddenly out of the blue a white bird came flying and sat on Sakura's index finger.

_**Mommy where are you? Are you safe? I miss you, Mommy**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mizuumi**_

The pinkette smiled as she read the letter. Her daughter, only five years old, sent her a letter.

"Sai, can you lend me your ink and a brush?" she asked. In turn she got a strange look and the equipments that she asked for.

_**Mommy is alright, just seeing a few old friends. Go easy on Sasori-san and Niji-chan, Mizu. I'll see after a few weeks.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mommy**_

_**P. S. Look after Nendo (clay), Mizuumi**_

The group noticed a sad, yet happy smile on the girl's face and Naruto asked why.

"I have my own secrets Naruto, and she is one that you'll know, only in the end," was her calm and steady reply.

As the girl let the white clay dove in the midnight sky, she looked at them and said,

"The first fight that I lived through was awful…

_Location: Kirigakure, from Haruno Sakura's memory_

Deidara was right, that little katana he gave her was really powerful, but trouble was always on its tail.

Today was no exception.

"Grab that bitch!" an ANBU yelled.

Right when she entered the borders of Kirigakure, Konoha ANBU were attacking her. Why, you ask? Hell, how would I know?

She quickly pulled her Shibo-Ohi; it was a gift from Niji along with the other fan. At the thought of the hyper blonde, she shed a tear.

"They said they would never hurt me, now look what they have done!" Sakura grumbled angrily to herself.

Right then, an ANBU took his mask off, it was Shikamaru.

"Sakura, just come willingly with us, then-"

"You guys will kill me with or without interrogation!" she cut him off.

Of course it was true, she wasn't now just a rogue ninja. She was an A-rank missing nin.

"Okay, you picked that," Shikamaru said and said his usual 'how troublesome' and started to attack her.

Sakura dodged every kick and every punch, but it was still not enough, after landing a chakra infused kick in his gut, she ran to a tree and pulled Shibo-Nozomi, and joined it with Shibo-Ohi, making a new fan, Shibo-no-Takibi (fire of death) that was an explosive one.

Using a substitution jutsu she threw the fan next to her enemy and jumped away, into a safer place. Even if Shikamaru or any other ANBU won't be caught in the explosion, she would be grateful, because this was a message that clearly said that she needed help. After the explosion, she saw a few dead bodies, but not enough. Firstly Shikamaru was alive. Second, at least 5 more ANBU were alive.

"You called Princess?" Deidara said from the sky.

Right now, Sakura was beaming with happiness. Princess was her pet-name, she _**did**_mind it, but it was his revenge for his own pet-name: DeiDei-chan.

"Yeah, think you can take'em? Me and Shikamaru have some business," she told him as the blonde nodded and blew one of the ANBU.

"I see you have your own allies, Sakura. I feel a bit sorry for the Hokage," she assumed that he was talking about her shishou, but hell, she mustn't show emotion.

"Let's end this chit-chat and get straight to business," a katana was on her hands.

Shikamaru shrugged and got out a kunai.

_**This will be ugly**__,_ she thought.

_Location: Konoha, dungeon, nowadays_

"That's all for today, I feel like crap. Now go to sleep!" she announced.

"Sheesh, you sound like Ino commanding Himawari," Naruto commented before dragging everybody out.

Sakura looked at the moon from her little window with bars and saw a little girl with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her hair was tied in two low ponytails, and was apparently wearing a baby blue tank top and the rest she couldn't see.

"Who are you?" the mysterious little girl whispered.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, your father's ex-best friend," she smiled sadly.

"You mean the infamous rogue ninja?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's me. You remind me of my daughter Mizuumi, Himawari," the blonde was a bit shocked that she knew her.

"Don't worry, I'll know those eyes anywhere," she winked at her.

"You don't look so scary like people say."

"Of course I'm not, but once you get on my bad side like that Sas-g-"she remembered her manners around children. "I mean _**Sasuke**_I'll become your worst nightmare," she smirked.

"Why do you always try to kill him?"

"Because Himawari, he and your father killed my husband."

She heard her gasp and ask if she'll kill his Daddy, too.

"Nah, he doesn't owe me so much, considering the fact that he was fighting me."

"Oh. I wonder what kind of man he was."

Sakura pulled out a picture from her yukata and handed it to the little girl.

"His name is Deidara; you might find him on old copies of the bingo book. He once saved my life and in return I healed his wounds. But then, one sad day, Sasuke killed him right in front of my eyes. But you can't say that it was him that killed DeiDei-chan, he created a masterpiece before going away from the world. And it was all the Uchiha's fault. His brother is much better."

"You know Sasuke-sama's brother? He said that he killed him!" the little girl gasped.

"Yeah well, you see, Itachi-san faked his own death. He helped me a lot, just like Sasori-san."

It would be an underestimate if you would say that Himawari was shocked that Sakura knew all of the most dangerous shinobi of the history.

"You know, Sakura-san, Iruka-sensei always said that you were the best student he ever had and that he couldn't believe that you are a nuke-nin," the blonde drawled.

"Well, I was the best student he ever had and I'm not a nuke nin, Sasuke is. You see a missing nin is a shinobi who gave his/her loyalties to another hidden village, now tell me, did my head had a headband other than this?" she pointed at her obi and only then did the little girl saw that her hitae-ate was in the middle of her obi.

As long as she knew, she never had another headband than Konoha's. So she shook her head.

"How does Mizuumi look like?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, she has dirty blonde hair that she never ties and has green eyes like mine. She is about your age, and she is already becoming ready to fight. You can believe me that she will beat the Hokage's ass right now," she chuckled.

"And then I have another kid, Nendo. He also has blonde hair and is just his Daddy's copy," Sakura smiled sadly at the memory of her two little kids.

"They both have their father's bloodline limit and so, they don't have friends. Besides it's not like they live in a village or something," suddenly she heard some faint footsteps and smiled.

"I think the guards are coming now, and besides Ino-pig would be angry if you come home a bit late. Come back tomorrow if you want to, but only when I kick your Dad's ass out," Himawari smiled cheerfully and said that once they know her, she isn't so bad and went to her house, to her mother.

Right now, Sakura wondered about her own children. They are so young yet have such a twisted fate.

"Screw my life," she whispered under her breath as Naruto entered her room.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: so I tried to make this chapter as long as the prologue. A Merry Late Christmas to you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

Broken wings

The man's face was interesting, well almost funny. He tried to look serious but couldn't because curiosity was killing him. And he had a so-un-fitting smirk.

"It's nice to see you Naruto. Now, please be a dear and stop smirking, before I wipe it from your freaking face," the pinkette threatened.

"You can't Sakura-chan," he was still smirking.

"Okay, lemme prove it to you," with that she was at his side and kicked him in the gut, making the Hokage gasp in pain and in shock. Afterwards she elbowed his back and smiled a bit too sweetly.

"See, I can wipe it from your face," she said.

After a few coughs of blood Naruto stood up and looked at her.

"I admit that you got stronger than I thought. But that isn't the reason I got here. I must say that I heard your little conversation with my daughter," he told her.

"So am I right if I'll say that you sent that dove to Mizuumi or Nendo?" he asked.

She gave a nod to him.

The pinkette quickly remembered something and told him that she really needed a bed.

"I thought you might," he told her as he called a few of his ex-comrades as they brought a bed to her.

"You guys have such a low guard," Sakura commented as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she started. "I can easily get out of here, with or without my weapons."

"How?"

"You'll see after a few weeks," the pinkette smirked.

_**She definitely **_**is**_** telling the truth. **_

"After all, I _**am**_ letting out some parts out of my story," Sakura winked.

Naruto was shocked to hear that. Oh, how could he be so _**stupid**_? Of course she would. Naruto would never know what Sakura taught to Niji, he'll-

"But not most of them. I just never told you guys some things about my katana," she shrugged.

_**Interesting**__,_ the man thought. _**What does she hide from us?**_

"Well, I hide some things like this. And a few other things that you guys will know after a few weeks."

She pulled her sleeve up and there he saw a tattoo–like thing. It was a weird flower with an eye, suddenly the eye opened and Sakura's eyes went glowing, literally.

"You guys hid my little katana and my fans in the Hokage Tower, huh?" she asked.

And then suddenly she pulled her other sleeve and he saw a chain-like tattoo on both of them. For a few seconds his ex-comrade hummed. And then in a second thought, told him.

"I can easily get my girls without even getting out from this room. I mean you can't have my weapons. I need to pass them to my children, as I have another thing for Niji," she smirked and absent-mindedly closed her eyes. "And besides, I need to teach Mizuumi how to control my little Katana."

"Why don't you just call it by its name?" he asked suspiciously.

"An old habit when I couldn't control my powers. You see," she paused for a moment. "Mankai-de is a really powerful sword, more than Sas-gay's. I mean, he's is just ordinary, while mine," she grinned.

And then her chakra got a bit different… just like

_Flashback_

"_My team was patrolling the area when they felt a faint chakra, so they went to check it out. The chakra's owner was really close so they got confused and went even faster. And then, some of the ANBU gasped at the sight. There sat Sasuke all bleeding and barely alive and Sakura, giving him a cold stare and then she suddenly looked at them._

_The ANBU got out what weapon they were good at, because she was __**the**__ Haruno Sakura, the beautiful and powerful, yet so cold and nice._

"_Hi guys!" she said a bit cheerfully._

"_I wanna see Naruto, can you guys lead me to him?" she asked._

_And me being the braver one from his team, he went to the girl to tie her up. And right before he was going to touch her pulse point, she said,_

"_Touch that and you'll die, Sai," her voice was so cold and deadly. And how she was able to tell it was me when my chakra was masked was a mystery that I may never know," Sai told the Rokudaime about his mission._

_End of Flashback_

To say that he was shocked to hear how she was captured was an underestimate.

"Sakura, why did you gave yourself up to us?" he asked.

"You'll find it out eventually," she smirked and her eyes were… _dreamy_.

"What are your children like?"

"Well, Mizuumi is under my and Sasori-san's training, while Nendo is training under his aunt Niji and well, me," she shrugged.

"I meant, what their appearances' are like?"  
>"Mizuumi has dirty blonde hair that she never ties up unless she is in a fight. Her eyes are green like mine. She just <em>loves<em> the color pink and is a really good artist. Nendo, her otouto, has the same hair color and ties it in the end, like Neji does, leaving a little part to cover his eyes. His eyes are just like his father's icy-blue, gray even. And then… they have the same bloodline, just like their Daddy. That's why Niji trains them. But Mizu is more interested in puppets so it's a rare occasion to see her using her kekki-genkai. But still, she uses them, when she is sparring with her otouto and some other occasions," she was smiling sadly at her memory.

"We used to be a really nice family. Sasori being their uncle and Niji as their aunt, we were full… before that dumb Sas-gay goes and kills DeiDei-chan. But still, the art he made was beautiful. You saw that right? You never saw something better than it, ne? Wasn't it beautiful?" a tear escaped her as she remembered the last explosion he made.

"Naruto, I miss him," she told him with desperate eyes and started to cry in Naruto's arms, as he rocked her to sleep.

"You've changed Sakura, a lot," was all he whispered before going back to his house and telling about it to his wife.

_Location: Kumogakure, nowadays_

"Niji-san?" a girl asked her aunt.

When the older blonde looked at her niece the younger one continued.

"Why is Mommy taking so long?"

"Well, you see Mizuumi, after a few weeks, your Mommy will create a masterpiece like your Daddy and make sure that she avenges his death," Niji explained.

"Does that mean that she'll die, too?" Nendo asked.

"Nah, she doesn't have your Daddy's kekki-genkai, so don't worry. Sakura-chan will be alright," Niji's husband, Sasori said.

The two little children 'oh'ed and went to their room when Mizuumi's little dove came flying.

"Onee-chan, you used your kekki-genkai!" Nendo exclaimed happily while Mizu just shrugged and went to her little dove.

"Mommy says that she is alright and just visiting some friends, and also she made me in charge!" she stuck her tongue out while Nendo was yelling how unfair it was.

_While in the living room_

"I hope Sakura-san will make it out alive," Niji whispered to herself.

"Of course, she will. She won't let go of her little kids. She is just going to kick some ass and maybe tell her once-friends something about her life as a rogue to make them feel guilty and blow Sas-gay up," her husband soothed her.

"Yeah, I hope that Nii-san will help her," the look in her eyes just killed him. Every time when Sakura or Niji talks about Deidara, Sasori could see that they are dying inside, but thank Jashin that the pinkette has her kids to live for and Niji has him, or else he knew that they would be dead.

"Come on, let's sleep, I have a mission tomorrow," Sasori told his wife and they went to their room to get some sleep.

_**If only Sakura was there…**_

_Location: Konoha, dungeon, nowadays_

"Jashin-sama, I'm hungry," the girl fake-cried as her guard sweatdropped.

_**Wasn't she supposed to be calm and collected?**_ He thought.

The job was really getting a toll on his mind. He understood that everything the Bingo Book said about her was untrue, except for the way she dresses and from where she is.

"I need a break," he mumbled under his breath.

"I wish," he heard the pinkette whisper. "I wish I could, too."

The second she said that, he understood that this woman was never going to have a break, even if she sleeps. In the dungeon she always puts traps. He never knew them until he was caught in one.

_**Flashback**_

_**He crept closer to her, just to hear what she was mumbling in her dream. The woman was sweating and you could say that she was having a nightmare.**_

_**He stepped on something and the moment he looked down, he could see that thing was a chakra string. He looked up and a rain of senbons was thrown at him, while he ducked, another set of kunais flew to him. Right when the man thought that this was his last few seconds, the weapons all fell on the floor, but something really sharp was against his neck.**_

"_**What are you trying to do?" a very cold voice said as shivers went up to his spine.**_

"_**Y-you were having a bad dream so I tried to wake you up!" he stuttered and then the ANBU saw that the sharp thing was her nail that was now shrunken to its normal size.**_

"_**Next time, don't come close when I'm asleep," was all she said before her breaths evened.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

He heard her talk about a nuke-nin named Hidan and his god Jashin and swear until she looked at him.

"Where's my fucking breakfast? I'm not a fucking morning person you know?" now he knew.

A few seconds later when breakfast was served the infamous Copy ninja came.

"Where are the others?"

"Sasuke is on a solo-mission for a day, Naruto has paper work to do and Ino has a mission with Sai," he told the pinkette.

"And you have a book to read. Jashin-sama, I bet you still haven't changed," she retorted.

A second later Kakashi was behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

"What ties do you have with the Akatsuki?" he demanded.

But a moment later Kakashi was on the floor and the kunai was on the bed, while Sakura's nail grew to a deadly length and was at his throat.

"None of your business, _**sensei**_**,**" Sakura's voice was dripping with venom while she tried hard not to pull her sleeves up.

**She is definitely hiding something,** Kakashi thought.

"Now then, if you won't mind. I have some **things** to do," the pinkette said before going to the farthest corner of her room and started meditating.

"Was she like this when she was a village ninja?" the ANBU asked the white-head.

"No, not at all," was the reply he got.

"What was she like?"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment and realized that the ANBU was one of the ones that Gaara gave them, after hearing that Sakura was caught.

"She was the weakest in the team, but still who wouldn't be if the Kyuubi, the Uchiha heir and me, the Copy-Nin would be in it? But still, the plans she made were the best. She never disobeyed and… when I saw a bit of myself in Sasuke, I started paying more attention to him and Naruto. But of course, I forgot about the pinkette. I thought that making Sakura the brain of our team wouldn't hurt, but again, I was wrong. At first, all I saw was a girl that was madly in love with the popularity that would come with Sasuke but when he left the village, I saw how Sakura cried everyday and blamed herself for not being strong enough to stop him. She tried to tell us before, but I only told her that it was just paranoia. I then saw her lust for power, she looked so much like the Uchiha heir, but I brushed it off. But soon enough, Naruto left with Jiraya. She was emotionless for months and even years and when I tried to teach her some jutsus, she didn't respond. One day, I saw her training with a dummy, using only Taijutsu and then, an idea came into my mind, why not let the Hokage-sama train her? After a few months I saw the girl alive again. And started to blame myself for being stupid enough not to understand that she was a close-range fighter that used Taijutsu. But… 12 years ago she became a missing-nin for an unknown reason and the rest, I guess you know," Kakashi shrugged.

To say that the ANBU was surprised would be an underestimate and looked at the pinkette that was meditating so hard that a yellow colored chakra surrounded her.

How could a girl like her become a nuke-nin? And what reason did she have? As long as he heard, this woman saved Kankuro-sama's life, was almost killed by the Kazekage and was a good friend of Temari-sama.

Konoha had the strangest ninja on earth. They would welcome some nuke-nin with open arms, while they put others in dungeon and interrogate, before they kill they them of course. Most of the big ones were kunoichi. For example: the best interrogator of the village was Yamanaka Ino, and then the Godaime was Lady Tsunade.

Gosh this village was insane.

"I know that you might be thinking that Konoha is out of their mind, but the Hokage himself acts like a Genin," Kakashi shrugged.

Under his ANBU mask, the man smiled as the white-head asked his name.

"Kansei (perfect)," was his answer before the pinkette woke up from her trance.

**A/N: hi guys, umm I guess, this chapter was a bit shorter than expected. But, I was out of ideas and right now, I'm a mess. I told a guy about my feeling and he rejected me, it was kind of a very big blow. You see, it was the first time I asked out a guy and he rejected to me. Anyways, please review, I loved all of you who added this story to their favorite and/or alerted me. Reviews are always welcome and I guess I won't be updating for a while, that goes for I'm so nejied! and Misukai.**

**Love,**

**Egshi**


	4. Chapter 3

Broken Wings

She hoped her family was safe. She hoped that there weren't any bounty hunters that wished the heads of her precious ones. She wished that she could be with them right now. She wished that he would be right next to her, holding her, telling her that everything would be alright.

She was tired. She was tired of the pain that she would see every time she would see the ravenette's face. She was tired of the flashbacks she would get every time she would sleep.

Sakura felt enough chakra built in her, so she opened her eyes and saw her once-sensei and her guard.

"I wonder…" she said.

The white-head arched an eyebrow at her as she just smirked victoriously.

"I wonder if the Kazekage is coming in right about… now."

By the time she finished a harsh growl was heard by the occupants of the room. The first to recognize it was the ANBU. How would he not know how his own Kage sounds?

Suddenly the door opened and slammed the wall. The new occupants of the room just gasped.

"S-Sakura?" Temari dared to speak. Her hair was slightly longer than she remembered. Her outfit the same but the large fan was missing.

"Oooh! Temari!" she faked her happy-go-lucky face. She saw how the blonde's – not only hers' though – filled with relief, fear and… some kind of emotion that she hadn't seen for a long time… for she forgot the emotion.

"Oh! Kazekage-sama! Kankuro-san!" she waved at them. "I'm like, so happy to see you guys!"

No one was fooled; everyone saw the fake smile, the fake happiness on her face.

"Sakura, be serious!"

The woman only chuckled and shook her head.

"If I was serious guys, I'd simply kill you all and run away."

The girl – now woman – was right, though. If she was actually serious, then it would be the end for them all. The Kazekage knew that, so did his siblings, the Copy Nin knew it, too, just like the Suna ANBU.

"And so the problem begins," the pinkette yelled just as a loud 'I'M BACK!' came from the other side of the door.

"So then, since everybody is here, how about, I tell you guys about that little fight."

Every single living creature in the room stopped, as Sakura grinned.

I know that grin – was all Gaara thought before she started talking.

Location: Boarders of Kirigakure, taken from Haruno Sakura's memories

The fight would have been more exciting if he was not from Konoha or her old-ex-friend. Ex-friend or not, they still had at least some certain memories that they had together.

But…

All of your friends betrayed your trust, girl…

Those words… those words that seemed so true, yet seemed as if somebody, a certain somebody, made them up.

Anyway, they had a fight to fight. If she gave up, then she'd end up in prison or even dead. And with that, she would fight like her life is on the line… like it isn't already.

It was an unspoken promise to always start a spar, in this case fight, by throwing something at the opponent's feet, to them. And thus, she threw a senbon at his feet.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Maybe Sakura was a rogue, but she still had common sense.

"Remember, you chose this," he told her before taking out his own kunai and going into battle stance.

"I had no other option," he heard.

She had no option? She had no **ing option! She always had an option! She had a choice to join or not to join the academy! It was her choice to be the apprentice of the Slug Sannin! It was her choice to become a rogue! It was her choice to fight with him!

With new enthusiasm to fight, Shikamaru dodged a kunai that was thrown without the intention of killing. This was low. It was low to underestimate a Nara. He would show her big mistake. He would.

Even though Sakura knew what a big hit to his ego it was to fight him without the enthusiasm of killing, it was simply impossible. Every time she dodged or blocked his attacks a flashback of how fun it was back with him showed up in her eyes.

"No," she whispered to herself. "This is a simple spar with the allowance of using everything!" and with that, the real battle began.

Taking out her girls, Shibo-Ohi and Shibo-Nozomi, she attacked with them at the Nara. They both left some scars on both sides of his forearms, blood trickling from it. With a puff her favorite fans went back to the place they should be.

"Come on Sakura, I know you are capable of more than that," she heard Shikamaru growl.

"You asked for it," she sighed and took out her katana.

This was the gift of the person she really cared. Cared as if he was the only one left from her old life… Actually, he was. If it wasn't him, she would never have something that she could even call 'home'. It was him who showed the real life of the rogues. It was him that changed her life to the better.

"Mankai-de," she said as the sword turned into countless sakura petals.

Seeing this, Shikamaru finally understood that she was an A-rank missing-nin. That she was one not for nothing! It wasn't as if the Bingo Book wished to flatter her or something. She had some skills that surpassed almost everything she knew back then to become like the girl she was now… no, she wasn't a girl now. She was a fully grown woman. She was now a woman, who was hurt more than he was now. She was now a woman, who really didn't have an option. She was now a woman, who looked so sad to kill her once-friend.

BANG!

She threw an explosive tag at him, but he managed to dodge it… explosive… oh yeah, her 'assistant', the explosive artist. He wondered why he came to help her. What kind of ties did she have with the Akatsuki? Could she summon other members? Is she one of them? Naruto wouldn't be glad to hear that kind of news. Any kind of news of Sakura and Akatsuki was a big hit to him, but if they had a connection, it would be a bit too much for him to handle. The boy still had faith in her. He still had faith that Sakura would come. He still had faith that Sakura was innocent. He still had faith that this woman, now attacking him, could come back. But didn't because she would be scared that people would judge her. He made up a whole story to protect her…

He told people of how Sakura left the village to become stronger so that the Uchiha heir would acknowledge her. He said that Sakura would come back right after she killed Itachi before Sasuke. He told people that Sakura just abandoned Konoha so she would be strong enough to stop the Akatsuki and then come back to the village and live happily ever after. He told people that it was Sasuke who made her leave the village. He told people that she was too afraid of what the villagers, what the elders, but mostly her friends, would say if she came back without something. He told people to still have faith in her…

People knew he missed the pinkette greatly, but most if the villagers were fed up with his story. They just told him to 'stop living in his world and come back to Earth'. And every time he would hear a phrase like that, he would get mad, then sad and then… he would break apart. The blond was crumbling. The blond was living in his world where Sakura was still good and… just like Sasuke, he would try to capture her. But they would fail, and the Rokudaime would blame the ANBU for having the lack of interest in retrieving their old friend.

Shikamaru felt sorry for the blond. He really did. He believed only now that what the blond was saying true… That Sakura really didn't have any options to choose from.

"Gomen," was the last word before the pinkette disappeared. It was the last word before the teary jade orbs disappeared. It was the last word before those pained jade eyes turned to steel and thus, the real fight had begun.

Sakura felt the sting in her heart, but still she knew that if she won't survive this fight, hell knows what would happen. And so, the pinkette once again summoned her fans and connected them, creating the explosive one also her favorite, Shibo-no-Takibi. She also pulled out several kunais with explosive tags on them and threw them at Shikamaru, creating a circle around him. Afterwards, she took Mankai-de out of its' resting place and also threw it to him, right before he escaped.

"Hagane Kangoku (steel prison)!" the woman whispered. And right then she heard Shikamaru curse.

The reason is, that the jutsu she just used on him called certain parts of earth and locked his hands like cuffs.

Once again, Sakura started to summon her fans but only this time... she couldn't do it. Her heart was screaming to let him go, to just leave him like that...so he could live. It was bad...really bad. Her shinobi part said to kill him immediately so she wouldn't get all worried about being tracked. But the more powerful side of her, her human part, said to let him go. He was a once-friend after all.

Shikamaru could clearly see the battle inside the pinkette. However, he could tell that she was battling a losing battle. But, he didn't understand which side was losing. Suddenly the Haruno looked down, her bangs covering her beautiful jade eyes. Thus, he couldn't read her anymore.

BANG!

A clay bird came flying. A young handsome man on it. The man had dirty blonde hair that was set in a high ponytail, with some parts of it left to cover his eyes. A cruel, sadistic and mischievous smirk played on his lips. His eyes glowing with some kind of strange fascination, almost an obsession. And then, the man looked at the woman, who he considered to be his partner. And then, only then, Shikamaru saw how the blond's eyes softened a little. To the untrained eye, it would look as if the blond was looking straight through the pinkette. However, to the pride of the Nara clan, he could clearly see that the obsession was towards the infamous and famous Haruno Sakura... Shikamaru's friend... or is it Shikamaru's ex-friend?

When the man saw how they both left him there, he stood on a new ground.

"I'll retrieve you back to Konoha, Sakura. Because Naruto was right..."

Location: Konohagakure's dungeons, nowadays

"I hate how soft I was..."

And with that a single tear escaped her orbs. And with that, the occupants of the room understood that it wasn't her who did harm to them. It was them who hurt her so bad, that she came in this form of their broken friend, to avenge herself...

To be continued...

A/N: hi guys. You see, my keyboard is broken so i can't update so often but thanks to my great friend Little-Bad-Angel, i will still update! Excuse me for the last note i left. But Cherryqueen567 is back with a new look, Mistress of All the Cherries.

Once again, thanks a lot, Angel-chan!

Love,

Egshi


	5. Chapter 4

_Broken Wings_

_Chapter Four_

Life was rough… especially for the shinobi. They had to play by the jungle rule to survive in this cruel world. They had to fight for the little ray of sunshine that came in between the trees. They had to become stronger and stronger, so that they could survive, for the rule was: Eat or be eaten.

Haruno Sakura knew that better than almost any other person. Her life story was complicated, yes. But her feelings were even a bigger jigsaw. If only they would understand. If only they would know how much it hurt to relive those painful memories. She couldn't let go. She could never let go…

"_Haruno Sakura, former Leaf Ninja, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's good friend am I right?" a shadow asked. As long as she could see, he had spiky hair and had another figure next to himself. The man's voice was low, booming all over the underground. _

"_Yes," she replied indifferently._

_**At least they pay well**__, she thought to herself._

_It had been a while since she actually came around something that had such high prices and less risky jobs. And having someone she considered as a friend as her partner, well it was a big bonus. _

_Haruno Sakura was standing in the Akatsuki base with two members from said group next to her. It seemed that most of its' members were here, but not all of them. Some of them were represented as illusions. Her job here was to spy on Konohagakure and Sunagakure. But the risks were high, but not as much as to pay with her life. She would be able to get out of their grasps before they got the chance to actually arrest her. Besides, she had a partner, now. How bad could that be?_

"_I am Pain. You can call me Leader or Pain-sama, as you see fit that is. We have been keeping records on you and lately we have been surprised to see the level of your ability. As you know, the Akatsuki has been at a grate possibility to lose almost every one of their members, so I wasn't you to join us. However, we need you to prove your loyalty for us. Offer something."_

_Offer? What, for the Great Devil's sake was she supposed to offer him? Was he a great God or something?! That way I am staying on the Devil's side. He is, after all, a bit freaky. But then, she kind of grasped at what he was trying to kick in to her. Itachi massacred his own clan; Deidara was a terrorist, so that meant that he didn't have any loyalty. She didn't know about most of them but knew for a certain degree that the puppeteer, Akasuna Sasori, killed – more likely kidnapped - his own Kage. And now he expected something from her…_

_And boy did it irritate her. _

"_You know what? Kill me if you have to but I say 'what can I offer if I have nothing left'? I lost my family, which in fact was killed by you guys, and I lost my friends. As long as I know, my friends want my head on their walls. In fact, it's not like I need you, it's you who need __**me**__! And as I stated before, if you want to kill me, so be it. I don't care. The whole village wants me dead. What can I possibly offer if I have been living in a web of lies?" and it wasn't a lie._

_As he said and in the pictures he took… everything has been a lie. Just a lie..._

_At that it seemed that Pain was impressed. She told what she wished to. The words had their own wit. But she didn't give anything out. That way it's more… complicated to find the real sources of the information._

"_Alright then, you are in," he said and ordered for Deidara to show the way to the stunned girl to her room._

_In the maze-like corridors of the Akatsuki base, Sakura asked why Pain let her in. After all, she had snapped at him._

"_I'm wondering it, too. But, hey, you're in!" he said happily. At that Sakura giggled a bit. Yeah, she giggled. It seemed that only he got that noise out of her. And he seemed to like the sound._

"_I like it when you giggle like that, you know?" he said quietly…_

The rays of sun came hitting her in the eyes. She could hear birds singing out there, in the freedom. Well, it wasn't like she was caged, but her heart actually was. It couldn't go and fly away from this tragic world to her lover… oh, how she missed him. But at least… at least she had her children. The children are, after all, exact copies of her little artist.

Suddenly, her head started to hurt a lot. And Sakura knew what it actually meant. Her wrist felt really hot as if it was being burned. But then again, after feeling this for a while she kind of got used to it. And then, she was pulled into a trance.

In the darkness stood a single shadow.

"When are you coming?" it said. The voice was low, sad.

"Soon, two or three days," she replied.

The shadow nodded and right before disappearing, she asked,

"How is she?"

"Her condition is worsening. You should hurry," was all he said before disappearing. With him the mysterious, slightly creepy, place disappeared.

Coming back to conscience, the pinkette saw her long-time long ago…companion.

"Ino," she greeted her with a nod.

The blond had changed. She was more mature looking. Her long platinum blond hair pulled into a neat bun, but her bangs remained the same. She still wore purple, but there was a white robe hurriedly pulled over her jumpsuit. Unlike Lee's or Gai's it was a bit loose, but still clingy to her form. Of course, no matter the age, it is still Yamanaka Ino.

"I see you've become the head medical ninja," Sakura noted.

"Yeah, after you went, almost everything changed. The nightmare-like day still seems so close. No matter how many years went by, it still seems it is like yesterday. You poisoning Tsunade-sama, killing the Head Council and running away. Danzo almost got to be the Hokage then…"

"I see that Danzo is still remembered as a Saint. Well, just to get things straight, I ran away because he unleashed the Anbu on me. _He _was the person to drug Shishou. _He _was the one to murder the Head Council and to 'shoo' me away!"

At that, Ino's eyes went wide. It seemed that the truth had finally hit her, hard on the head. Tears started forming in her eyes, confusing Sakura a bit. Was it her tone that she is a little bit of…hurt at? Was it that truth hurt so much? And then she finally thought, why should she actually care? It isn't like they are fri-

Sakura's thoughts came to a stopping, when the blond hugged her. She was mumbling something. And when the pinkette started listening to it, it seemed that she was muttering how innocent she really was. It…it seemed strange to be hugged like this. It felt like the other person missed her so much, when in truth, she hadn't had a time or the amount of care to think about the person. In other words, it was awkward. Sakura couldn't decide whether or not to return the hug…

"Sakura, when somebody hugs you, you return it. Not just sit there like a dummy," Ino said, jokingly.

"I know that. I'm not Sai. Besides it's just that you don't go and hug people you don't know

Her words stung. They stung badly. How could she say those words with a stone face when they knew each other for such a long time?! She was the only kid who helped her to become the girl she actually was! Wasn't she, Yamanaka Ino, who was Sakura's first and best friend?

And then it dawned on her. Sakura changed a lot since they last saw each other. She was a hardened, more experienced and… hurt version of the old Sakura. She was the girl who trained for hours to get stronger, since the Uchiha left. But even then, Sakura was different. Even then, Sakura haven't built her walls this high. This girl sitting next to her was a whole other person. She was Haruno Sakura the Rogue Nin. She was a fully grown woman, who knew her responsibilities.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend. You… you've changed Sakura. A lot. The girl I remembered would have called me names by now. She would have…"

"She would have apologized and begged for mercy. She would have cried her eyes out. But, hey, glad I'm not her," Sakura said sadly.

She knew she had changed. She changed in almost everything. But still a little part of the previous child and the teenager were still inside her.

"But Ino, I've changed. I've grown up from my little childhood fantasy of living in a safe little kingdom with her God-like Knight in Shining Armours. I understood that they are for the chosen people. I understood that God is hypocritical….thing. Besides, I'm following the Devil," she chuckled a bit.

Following the Devil? What was that supposed to be?

"It _means,_ – she said as if reading her thought, - that I stopped being religious," she chuckled a bit.

Sakura changed. A lot.

_Location: Konohagakure; nowadays_

Things were getting messy. There were some rogues taking hostage on the front of the sea. The merchants stopped trading, afraid to be taken hostage. But by the act, it seemed like they were low level rogues. Also, there were murders a lot lately.

"The number of rogues rose drastically in Suna, too. And from rumours, Sound and Cloud has a lot of them lately, too. There isn't any information on Iwa, since we aren't allies with them," Gaara stated. After some silence, the man finally spoke. "Do you think that this is just a coincidence?"

Naruto thought it that way for a long time, too. Just a coincidence… But coincidences never involved nuke-nin. And judging from the way the Akatsuki has been behaving… it seemed strange. Attacks happened often these times involving the rogues, that is if not too often. At first, Naruto thought the Akatsuki was quiet because they were losing their members a lot. But at least five years passed since the last member of theirs died.

"What are they just planning?!" the Rokudaime yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Any information from Haruno?"

"No, it's too hard to pull something out except her story. She won't drop a word about the others. But, I think we should send a search party to the borders of Kirigakure. She was saved there by Akatsuki's ex-member Deidara."

At that moment, it struck Gaara why that grin seemed so familiar. _It was the grin of his murderer!_ He was so stupid at certain times! But, why did the blond save the pinkette? It was a bit strange to him actually.

"Does she have any ties with the Akatsuki?"

"Apparently," a new voice joined them. "She seems kind of tense on the subject. She had or has ties with the Akatsuki or its' members, that's for sure. But she won't drop a word about her present ties. Naruto, I say we use some real interrogation on her. She is getting too comfortable here."

"I agree with Hatake-san, Naruto. If we want information and safety for our homes, we need to tighten up with her."

Naruto didn't like the idea of hurting his friend. He was sure there was something left of her there. In her heart, there _has_ to be something.

_Knock, knock_

His wife's head became visible. Her eyes were slightly swollen. It seemed like she was crying. Seeing that important people had gathered in his office, she showed herself fully and nodded respectfully.

"Naruto, she changed. The old Sakura isn't there in the least. And… Danzo threw her out. Danzo was the murderer," determination was held in her words. Her face was full of confidence.

"Even if it was Danzo who kicked her out, we have no proof and besides, his long dead, Ino. And… I am afraid that you have to do the real interrogation with her, Ino," Naruto ordered his wife. The woman seemed a bit taken aback, but still followed him.

On the long way back to the dungeons, she looked around herself. So many things have changed and yet, it seemed like nothing did at all. There were children playing, some crying and some laughing. Their children were learning to be good and skilful shinobi…

She wondered how Sakura kept her children in shape. Were they killing machines already? Or were they at a secret base or something? Did they have enough food and drink? Did they know about their mother's old friends? She wondered if they knew who killed their father. She wondered if Sasuke's children would be in his place when they grew up.

It seemed like nothing changed in the least. But there was always some things missing… maybe even some ones.

The short-tempered pink-haired shinobi that was a bit too workaholic for their tastes was missing for a long time now. Ino regretted how she sued to fight and ignore her those days. Always planning the parties with the whole Rookie Nine and even Team Guy, but never inviting her. She used to think that she would be too busy to come anyway. But she knew she was wrong. The pinkette arrived on everybody's birthdays without a miss. No matter if she was on a mission, if she had a shift or even if her life was on danger, she would still be there. And she always brought a little present for them. There even was this time when she came to her birthday with a white robe on her usual attire. She said that she was sneaking out of her shift, actually. And to not tell a single person or else her Shishou might simply kill her.

Ino knew how once the Godaime Hokage nearly killed her soon-to be apprentice in her training. So she hasn't spread a single word.

Ino regretted those days so bad. After she went missing, she went to Naruto and cried her eyes out at him, blaming herself all the time. They about to tell her about their relationship, but Danzo came in and announced her as a missing-nin. At first, no one believed him. But then Tsunade died suddenly and it seemed as if Sakura drugged her. No one could believe it, but that was the harsh truth.

Everyone was crushed to hear the orders to capture her… alive or dead, it didn't matter.

With new false confidence mustered on her face, she came into Sakura's camera room. That is, only to not find her there… until a cold sharp metal was pressed to her throat.

"Ah, I guess I wouldn't need you in the least. But do me a favour and give this to Naruto. Don't forget to get your kids in the house," with that she let her go. When Ino looked around, she saw Sakura give her a letter and disappear.

"I hope you know with what you are dealing with, Sasuke," she whispered and ran to the Hokage.

"Sakura escaped. She was too fast for me to deal with. But I'm guessing she is headed to Sasuke. And she gave you this," she was able to say at last.

_The war starts now Dear Hokage-sama. _

_Pain_

_p.s. keep your kids inside_

The last line was from Sakura. It was her hand writing.

A/N: Yo guys. As you see I am continuing this story so as all of my other ones. Don't be worried I won't and sorry for the long wait. It's just that school started and we are giving this major test at the end of it. So I have to study hard like a nerd. And might I say that I'm not the best at algebra which is one of the big and hard subjects we have to write the exam on. Ugh… anyways, I'm kind of sad to tell you that maybe after two or three chapters the story is going to end. It's actually a twist even for me. I was planning to make it at least like twelve-thirteen chapters, but I guessed that this twist was a better one.

Love,

Egshi


	6. Chapter 6

_Broken Wings_

Some people would never understand why she was trying so hard to make Uchiha Sasuke's life so hard. Some would think of it as blind rage, revenge. Some would think it as some sort of twisted attraction (she tried not to shiver at the thought). But in the end, they all were wrong. She stopped caring for him for a long, long time. Actually, all she wanted to do is to show his children not mess with other people's lives. She made their Father the test dummy. And even if the Uchiha died, Sakura knew that Naruto would take great care of them, just like his own.

And now…and now she would end his life. Just like Pain-sama ordered. It would be better for them. Or else he would destroy their village. It wasn't exactly a known place for the Hidden Villages, but a famous place for the rogues.

A small Village, called Oreta (Broken), was their home. Oreta was the home to all rogues. Just like Ame was the hometown for the Akatsuki, Oreta was the hometown for the rogues. It's located everywhere. Oreta is a village that was under the ground, with thousands of Fire Lilies to warm them. It was under Konoha, it was under Suna, it was under every single hidden village. Academies, kindergartens, hospitals and every other thing that a village had, was under them, in Oreta. Oreta was just like Konoha. Children who were laughing and playing were on the streets with their friends. The kids who wished to be just like their parents, they went to the academies, and the ones who wanted a less risky life, they were free to go.

But just like every country, Oreta had its heart town. And that was Ame, which meant that the Akatsuki was the Head of Oreta. Sakura was one of them, of course. She was Head of the Hospital. She trained thousands and thousands of medics to help the ones, who were unlucky enough to be in the hospital. Sakura trained the children on stealth and she was the history teacher of Konoha. Sakura was also the spy for the Akatsuki. Sakura was everything… everything except a wife.

"_Sakura! Come on! Admit it!" Deidara yelled, his voice crystal clear in the Akatsuki halls. _

"_No! I'm telling you! You just made that up in your head!" she shrieked back._

"_Come on! You know that denial I-"_

"_Deidara! You're so cheesy!" she laughed._

"_Just admit you are crushing on me! No girl would go around without crushing on a hot man like me!" Deidara grinned, smugly._

_At that, Sakura turned tomato red. It was true. She had feelings for the blond, but it never meant that she would come clean first._

"_As I stated, I'm not in a puppy love with you," she tried acting reasonable. But was cut, as soon as the blonde's lips came crashing on her. Every single train of thought came to a halt. She was shocked. That was it, she was shocked. All she could do now was to open her mouth for Deidara, who was begging for entry by licking, sucking and worrying her lower lips by his teeth. As she gave access to him, immediately Deidara started a passionate dance with his tongue._

_At long last, he released her from his clutches. Her lungs burned. As she gulped air into her lungs so that her blood cells could take a piece of it, she saw Deidara grin that smug grin of his. She frowned. It had to be something bad. Otherwise, he wouldn't be grinning like that. _

"_I told you, you liked me," he finally said. And then the reality of the situation kicked in._

_What, what if he was just going to leave her there? What if he was going to leave her__** and tell the other guys?!**__ What if Pain would think that she wouldn't be worthy and kick her out or kill her?_

"_Stop thinking, Sakura. With all that thinking, you'll get more wrinkles, and I don't want my girlfriend with so much wrinkles in such an early age," he kissed her forehead._

…_._

…_._

…_.did… Did he just call her, his __**girlfriend?!**_

"_You heard me, love. Now get up and let's head to our room. So we can finish what we started," he whispered the last part. It sounded suggestive. And she was going to buy it._

_-.-.-.-_

"_Sakura, I hope you know about Oreta," Pain told her._

"_Of course Leader, who doesn't?"_

"_I need you to move to Oreta no Konoha. I need you to murder Uchiha Sasuke. You may take your family with you, and Sasori will be a third party there. I believe the Kazekage would be there by your arrival," she heard him say._

_As time went by, she and Leader became really close… more likely Konan and her got close. Being the only girls in the organization got them pretty close. So she was feeling more like in a large family in the Akatsuki._

_Pain wasn't against of Deidara and Sakura getting wed, and was actually happy that they decided to have children. But Sakura suspected that Konan had something to do with it._

_-.-.-.-_

_Sakura dodged and dodged every attack. Naruto was strong. No wonder he was the next Hokage. She dodged a left kick, a right punch and a left punch. After dodging kick after kick, punch after punch, Sakura saw an opening. She somersaulted to his right side and kicked him hard in the ribs. That should stop him for a moment._

"_Sakura! Just come back home! No one will judge, I promise!" he shouted, as he coughed up some blood._

"_Judge me? I'm not afraid of getting judged, that happened to me a lot of times. Home you say? I __**have**__ a home! A home that you all are trying to destroy!" she yelled at him._

"_Then come back to your family! You are always one of us!" Naruto indicated himself and the Uchiha brat. His lines were saying that she still was a part of Konoha. But she knew better._

"_Naruto, I see you haven't grown up at all. I'm telling you, I have another family! I have my __**own**__ family!" she screamed at him._

_Wouldn't he just get the point through that thick scull? She had another life now! _

"_Sakura, come back to us," he whispered. Sakura shook her head in response. She was a mother of two little children. She was attached to her own family. She couldn't betray them, now._

_And then she threw a set of kunai at his feet. Naruto looked down and sighed, but winced as he remembered about his ribs. It was easy to understand that Naruto lost, already. So, Sakura just threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. It wouldn't be so much of a 'killing blow', but it was strong enough to knock him unconscious._

_And that was when he heard him._

"_Sakura! Move! Tell our kids, Niji and Sasori I loved them. But remember I love you the most," he chastely kissed her on the lips and dragged her on the bird. _

_After they were at least a kilometre from the ground, he kissed her again, told her how, much he loved her and jumped down._

_Only after that did the hard reality hit her. Only then did she understand that her husband was about to commit suicide. All because of the Uchiha. All because he couldn't swallow his pride and lose to him. All because of the Uchiha…_

_And then she saw the most beautiful explosion. It had various colours in it. It was big, it was colourful and it was what he would always tell her about. She would get worried that he would have to leave her side at some time. She would pray that the day would never come. And now…and today was the day that the love of her life was dying before her own eyes. She hated it. She loved it. She had multiple feelings about it, actually. She loved it because of the beauty it created. Loved it because it was something that Deidara loved. She hated it because it took his life. She hated it. But she loved it._

Today… today he shall pay. He shall pay his depts. He shall die. He shall die screaming for mercy. And the best part was that she won't forgive them. Today, he shall die. He shall die.

"You shall die, Uchiha Sasuke," she told the man.

"Hn," he replied.

And thus the battle started. And thus, everything changed.

**So, yeah. Shorter than usual but I had to stop it here, so it would be more cliffy. The next chapter will be all about Sakura kicking Sasuke's ass and other things. Oh and I was asked this question by a reviewer.**

"**Will Sakura end up with Sasuke?"**

**The answer is a big fat NO! if it was a SasuSaku fanfic, wouldn't have I made the second character Sasuke? And I hope I made it pretty blunt that they won't be together. All Sakura feels for Sasuke is anger, because he took one of the most loved person Sakura had, so basically, she'll kill him just as Pain ordered.**

**Now, one request.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Egshi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Wings**

The plan was set…

They had to kill all of them, the exception being Uzumaki Naruto. They had to eliminate them for their sake. They had to eliminate them, so that their children could live their lives to the fullest. Sure… there would be some families grieving for the lives of the dead, but they asked for it. They shouldn't have gone and tried to get involved in things that concerned them the least. Uchiha Sasuke was the biggest culprit here. As one of the Anbu stated, the Uchiha saw him entering the base. That was bad.

Uchiha Sasuke got interested in it a bit too much and now, he only needed the password to enter the world that would bring chaos to the whole universe. And if he does… if he does, the bigger half of the population of all the shinobi would be eliminated. And the S ranked mission for a certain rogue to wipe the younger Uchiha from the face of Earth was Haruno Sakura's job.

"You should know where you belong, Uchiha," she said.

"Hn," was all he ever said.

Sakura felt sad for his children, but Naruto would take care of them. He would…he must.

As usual, Sakura threw a kunai at his feet. Looking at the ground only for a moment, he nodded in her direction. Thus, the battle started.

Sakura threw four kunai at him and as usual, he dodged them all. It was expected from an S – class shinobi. But he failed to see the explosive tag that was on the one he caught. After finally realizing what kind of weapon he had in his hands, the Uchiha threw it in her direction.

Sakura was fast. She wasn't the Yondaime, but she was fast enough to beat Sasuke in some moves, such as dealing with explosives. If there was one thing that he never succeeded in avoiding, that would be art. He wouldn't understand the meaning behind this wonder. He would question if it was even needed in a human being's life. He wouldn't understand the clashing of sounds: the screaming and the breaking; wouldn't understand the wonderful colours it made: blue, black, white, pink, yellow and every other colour you could imagine. But most of all, he wouldn't understand the meaning it had.

The young Uchiha was always so caught up in logic that he forgot about seeing through his heart. Sakura remembered that innocent and sweet boy, who would wear his heart on his sleeves. He would try so hard to make his brother proud and he loved his brother so much. That was the boy that Sakura cared about. That boy was her friend. But then everything changed. But if that was what Life wanted from her, then that was what her comeback would be. She was going to destroy this empty shell for its' own good.

Avoiding the explosion was easy enough, so was giving Sasuke a blow to the spine. It should make him a bit rusty. Yes, the pinkette knew that she could immobilize him instead of making the fight longer. But she wanted an interesting fight. She needed something to amuse herself with.

Sasuke knew that she was avoiding of killing him completely. She always did that. She was too greedy to let the amusement go by. If only she would kill him right now. Then everything on the world would be so easy.

The punch hurt. That was something obvious coming from the pinkette. If only he hadn't killed the blond. Then Sakura would have left him alone.

But one could only hope, for the fate has all the strings.

Sasuke tried to land a blow on her with his katana, but at the time, he was too deep in thought to remember that Sakura's was a special one.

As soon as he put his hand on the sword, a shuriken came crashing next to his hand. Sakura had gotten a lot fast than he remembered. The question how was something that he would never get an answer. Sakura was a puzzle – a strange puzzle that seemed to shuffle every time he got close to the answer.

She saw him trying to attack her but something was messing up with him…or maybe someone.

That was it. The dead deserve respect. And he was the same as the dead.

"Do you wish to know why I try to kill you? Why I try to make your life a living hell?"

The questions seemed to catch his attention; he nodded.

"Long time ago, Danzo declared a war with Tsunade. I was one of his victims. And as an attempt to not see my friends and family suffer by my own eyes, I ran away. Deidara found me, when I was on the brink of death. He and his sister brought me back to life and my life started as something new…

_Sakura always knew that she wasn't the strongest, but she always thought that her Shishou was a perfect example of how a kunoichi should be. But that was until she met Konan. The blue-haired angel found her by accident, it was that they were both trying to kill the same person, but after two different parts of his bodies. The Paper Angel seemed to be the real example of a kunoichi. Seduce when needed, kill when needed. Like any other ninja, she didn't display her emotions that much. They made some small talk; they helped each other out on the mission. But they understood perfectly that they were expected to kill each other one day. However, Konan prevented that from happening, by bragging about her to Pain. The man seemed to take interest in Sakura and soon she joined the Akatsuki. The risk was low, the money was big. Also, Deidara was there just like Konan. So Sakura guessed that she could live with that._

_Soon, Sakura became friends with all the members. Tobi was always there when needed. Kisame could always cheer you up, if you had a bad day. Hidan was nice to argue with; he also had interesting point of views. Pain and Konan were just like any couple whom you were friends with. Always cuddling in private, always arguing over something, and Konan always came to Sakura to rant about Pain. Zetsu was there for forever to help you learn. Sasori was a good friend. He might have freaked her out at the beginning but in the end, they became quiet close._

_Deidara… the man was a whole different matter. He made her laugh in the foulest of days. He made her feel nausea or mutant bats in her stomach. He was a whole different matter. And Sakura loved him. So did Deidara._

_In the end, they got married and so did Niji and Sasori. Deidara seemed a bit gloomy about that. He lived it through however._

_And then Pain assigned them their mission. And then Deidara died._

Sasuke was devastated to hear about that. The blond…that Deidara was Sakura's husband…

Unbelievable. It was simply crazy.

"And now that he is gone, I am starting to lose my mind. I need to be around my children, around _my_ society to be sane again. My children wouldn't be happy about having an insane mother, would they?"

"But Sakura, you can move here…"

"But the world that I know is not this. And now that you know about the world I live in, you must die…"

The Uchiha expected this. He came prepared. He left everything that needed to be formed such as his wills, he left them all on his desk at his house. His child should live through it.

Sakura threw both of her fans at him. Sasuke tried dodging it, but the damage done near his spine had decreased his agility and his speed. Thus, the man had his gut inside out.

Another blow on him from the above. Sakura was fast. She really was.

Sasuke regretted calling her weak and annoying. Who knew that she would be so strong that all of the Five Nations would be afraid of? Who knew that she would be the one to put an end to his life? To kill him?

"Just kill me, please," Sasuke spat in the end. He knew she wanted some amusement, but right now, it was too hard for him to be her little toy. It was too painful for him.

Sakura raised a perfect pink eyebrow at him. This was new.

"Look how the mighty have fallen… I have never dreamed of Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most powerful shinobi, an apprentice of the Snake Sannin to stoop so low to say the _'magic_' word."

No matter the words that left her mouth, her mind was at war. She couldn't decide if she should just kill him or make fun of him. It was her life goal to end his life, but she never imagined her victory to be achieved this fast. Sakura was taken aback. It was strange to get something that she wished for such a long time in such a short time. Especially if the goal was a certain Uchiha's death.

"Look at you. What would Itachi say?" she knew she hit a certain spot in him. She had to anger him up a bit so she could fight him a bit. Sasuke or not, the Uchiha clan must not fall without a fight.

"Itachi is dead. He has no place in this world," he said through his teeth.

Sakura wanted to laugh so hard. And she chuckled.

"But he is alive. He is still waiting for you in Ame," she drawled. Seeing the shock on his face encouraged her more and more. "If you would be able to kill me, maybe you can be the World's Hero, who discovered the Nation of the Rogues and the Killer of the Infamous Haruno Sakura…"

With new determination on his face, Sasuke got up to his feet and got into a battle stance.

"Unleash your full power, Sakura. I shall do the same. The world will remember me as the Last Uchiha…"

"You shall never be the last. You have children and Itachi to take care of."

Sakura was happy to see the spark in his eyes. Oh wasn't she going to enjoy killing him? Oh wasn't she going to enjoy seeing that spark fade away into nothing…

She pulled out Shibo-Ohi and Shibo-Nozomi. This time, the girl didn't make them one. This time, the pinkette would make sure that Uchiha Sasuke would be dead, suffering the whole time. Sakura threw her girls at him. He dodged them. Sakura threw Shibo-Ohi alone this time. He didn't seem to see it as one, he only saw it as a pair and the Uchiha jumped, falling into her trap. While Sasuke looked down to see if he avoided the fan, Sakura threw Shibo-Nozomi at him. Now, she was sure that he couldn't use his left arm anymore. Even though the fan hit him with its' back, the pressure was really powerful.

Sasuke pulled out his katana and this time, Sakura let him. Sasuke knew that she was doing it out of curiosity and deviousness than kindness. He almost regretted it but, that was his decision. The fame and prize for the Uchiha clan to be more popular than it was now, and the good name it will bring for him, he went through with it. And even though he understood he wouldn't win the fight, he would be etched in the memorial stone. That would bring him good name.

After activating a chidori and sending the chakra waves into his katana he ran at the pinkette with full speed. But he was too late. Mankai-de was through his gut before he even knew it.

"You're weak…"

"_You're weak"_

"_You're weak"_

"_You're weak"_

All those words that were supposed to be for the pinkette were now coming at him. World was full of irony. Fate was cruel. He died by the hands of the woman he despised. His killer was once a girl who declared her undying love to him once in their childhood. Only if he listened to her and stayed, would Ryu and Sukina would be stronger than they were now? Would they be happy in their life? Would _he_ be happy with his life?

Would he love her back? Would she love him those days?

Maybe… that was the only answer that came into his mind. Maybe…

"Tell…tell my children I loved them…" and with that Uchiha Sasuke died.

Sakura was devastated. Was it right to kill this man? What would his children do now?

However, now was not a time to be messing around with her emotions. She had to help Sasori to kill the Kazekage.

-.-.-.-

Sasori wasn't happy to leave his family. But he had to remember that Hidan was with them and that Niji was a skilled shinobi. After all, she did train under Sakura Haruno for about six months. As Sakura said, the Kazekage was in Konoha with his siblings. If the older brother was poisoned by Sasori, then the youngest brother wouldn't be able to defeat him, right? But then again, Gaara was the one who was the Kazekage and not Kankurou.

"Ah, Lady Chiyo's grandson, Akasuna no Sasori. Long time no see," he heard a certain redhead say.

"The Kazekage-sama," he nodded back.

With that their fight started. Sasori only hoped that Sakura would be able to hold back Temari and Kankurou.

-.-.-.-

In the very heart of Ame, in a certain chakra filled room stood a man worrying himself over a blue haired angel.

"Hold on Konan. Just one day and she will be back," he whispered to the love of his life.

But no answer was heard, for the angel was on the brink of death.

"Sakura, hurry up. Konan's life is on threads and you can only save her. By the power I have as a God, let Haruno Sakura come back safe and sound."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: A few more chapters and the story would come to an end. Gosh I'm so sad right now. But a certain reviewer had just made my day. Thanks Cherries Fan. I just can't thank you enough. I have to thank all the other reviewers! You guys are the best and if there are some readers that haven't reviewed, please do! I'd be so glad!**

**With love,**

**Egshi**


End file.
